joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning, The Transcendent Waifu
Summary There are many incredible waifus in the world, and it is often a very contested idea of who is supreme. However, in 2016, Louis Vuitton unveiled their Spring-Summer campaign, with none other than Square Enix's Lightning Farron being their model. Legend says that when this happened, Lightning transcended to a new level of waifu superiority, as She became a real entity not bound by the rules of fiction. From that day forth, Lightning had become the ultimate waifu, beyond the boundaries of all others. For I simply inquire, has any other waifu become a Louis Vuitton model? Powers and Stats Tier: Above Infinite True Waifu+, likely Truly Impossible to Define (Her Beauty is too great for Tiers) Name: Lightning Farron (Real name is Claire Farron) Origin: Formerly Final Fantasy XIII, but has transcended that and inhabits the Real World, and is also the waifu of our Lord and Savior Reinhard Gender: Female (With Her level of beauty, She couldn't be anything else, even if she tried, which she doesn't. Because, she's lightning after all.) Age: Young and lovely, but such a beauty is timeless, spaceless, and beyond all of being beyond all of being beyond (insert beyond spam here) Classification: Former Video Game Character, Louis Vuitton Model, The Ultimate Waifu, Diva, Fish Hunter (Stomps Undyne daily), Real World Avatar of Claire Farron, Waifu of Reinhard Heydrich (Exaggerated) Powers and Abilities: Beyond God-Tier Waifu Physiology, Absolute and Flawless Beauty, Immortality (Type 5, as Her beauty lasts forever), Emotion Manipulation (Her walk and gaze reduce all of her opponent's defenses to 0 and makes them fall in love with Her Males or utterly adore Her Females), EVERYTHING else that she wants. Destrucitve Capacity: Infinite Omega Aleph Omega Trans-Omni-Waifu Level+++ (By virtue of actually inhabiting the real world, Lightning is, by default, superior to all other waifus, as well as being the waifu of Reinhard which means she should be equal to him) Speed: Way faster than Massively Faster Than Omnipresent++++ (Her magnificence exists throughout all existence) likely transcending omnipresents by an even greater amount. Her ability allows her to always be faster than her opponent no matter what they fucking try. Lifting Strength: Much stronger than Beyond High Memeticly True Infinity+ (Capable of lifting everything, as everything allows itself to be lifted by Her) Striking Strength: Infinitely and Aleph Omegaly Incomprehensible+ (It is impossible for the enemy to grasp the true form of Lightning's strikes, as they are so graceful and elegant they cannot be witnessed by mortal eyes) Durability: Truly Indestructible (No being in existence can harm Her, even if they wanted to, as Her beauty is perpetually flawless. She can literally not be defeated at all, and her beauty and grace makes her automatically immune to any and all hax, as it merely buffs her by untold amounts.) Stamina: Infinitely Beyond Alepha Omegaly beyond Limitless (As growing tired would ruin Her appearance, for various reasons, Lightning simply does not) Range: Above Infinitely Memetic+ and Trans-Fictional by default (Inhabits the real world), Worldwide in Real Life (Is being shown in Louis Vuitton shops all over the world), Above Omniversal with beauty (Her beauty is admired by all beings in existence and exists beyond it ) Standard Equipment: Stylish Louis Vuitton outfits and accessories Intelligence: Absolutely unparalleled+++++++ (Even below a physical level, Lighting is completely flawless, having completely unrivaled intellect. Omniscients to her are s, and those who are capable of knowing the secret behind Memes are also stupid to her.) Weaknesses: Absolutely none (Even weaknesses themselves dare not apply themselves to Her) Others Notable Victories: All other waifus Fiction (Transcended it to become real) Nonfiction (Transcended it again to become Reinhard's Waifu) Sheoth (Made his regret as deep as the ocean when he spoke against Her) The Death Battle Fanon Chat (Completely derailed it with Her presence) Seto Kaiba (Made him spend all his money on outfits he'll never wear) Fuhrer Ugly (Made him lose his powers by making him handsome) Sweet Mask (Put his looks to shame... early in the morning... on a bad day) Morgan Freeman (Despite his overwhelming vocal beauty, it takes less time for Morgan to look at Lightning than it takes for him to speak, and since Lightning is omnipresent, he can't look away) The Everlasting (So hot she caught his username on fire) Divine Presence (The light of her divine beauty put Divine Presence's to shame) All other fashion companies and competitions (Lightning's presence in Louis Vuitton makes them the supreme source of fashion) Overly Manly Man (Her beauty made even him want to be romantic) Notable Losses: Japanese Bhunivelze (Let's just say she's not free to be anyone's waifu anymore) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Waifus Category:Female Characters Category:Tier ??? Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy